


Wildflowers

by crystalsnowflakes



Series: Hollow Dreams [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Loneliness, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: Every moment spent with him was another reminder that she would lose him.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Hollow Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983902
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Wildflowers

Aerith couldn’t prevent the small, breathless gasp from escaping when she saw never-ending fields of waving grassland and meadow flowers of every imaginable colours peeking through—it was breathtaking. Without turning around to wait for her companions, she began treading through the tall grass towards the vibrant hues as the sun beat down on her. The sweet blossom fragrance grew stronger as she approached—she had never seen _so many_ flowers in one place before.

Her eyelids fluttered closed and she took in the scent—it reminded her of home, of her mother...of solace. She tried hard to remember the last time she saw a large amount of flowers in the same place and realized remorsefully that it had been a few weeks ago back in Midgar, back at home—before the point of no return. Her mind flashed back to the sanctuary that had taken her years and years to build and grow with Elmyra and she couldn’t help the sorrow from engulfing her when she thought about how long it had been since she had last set foot there—how she would never return there again.

She sensed his presence long before she saw him and she couldn’t understand how his proximity both calmed and exhilarated her. Turning around as she opened her eyes, she saw him standing a few steps away with a contemplative look in his bright mako eyes—she couldn’t help but remember that day seemingly long ago when they’d spoken on that bed of flowers.

“You listening to the flowers?” he asked, his lips twisting into an amused smile.

It seemed like his mind was on the same memory.

Her eyes flickered over to the group of people she had grown to love and cherish over the last few weeks and she was secretly glad that they had kept their distance as they, too, took the chance to relax—it wasn’t often that the two of them could talk by themselves. 

“Maybe,” she hummed with a sing-song tone before she lowered herself to touch the flowers, the tips of her fingers grazing the petals of the yellow poppy tenderly. “Did you know that wildflowers represent joy?” she asked as she looked up at him, eyes crinkling in mirth as she watched him bend his body down to match hers.

“No,” he responded curtly, his voice not unkind. She couldn’t stop her lips from stretching into a wide smile when she noticed the way he was hunched over so awkwardly in a field of flowers—all for her. But then their gazes met and there was something indecipherable in his eyes. “Are you…” he trailed off hesitantly before bracing himself to finish his thought, “Are you happy?”

Her heart stuttered in her chest. Because while she wanted to tell him that he made her more happy than she could have _ever_ imagined, every moment spent with him was another reminder that she would lose him. That she would feel the devastating loss again, and that the thought of them being separated again pained her more than she ever wanted to admit. The notion that he would have to live, seeking for forgiveness that didn’t need to be sought, made her ache so intensely that she could hardly breathe—it almost brought her to her knees.

A sudden rush of emotions overwhelmed her and she fought to keep them at bay. She looked away from his inquisitive gaze and pretended to look into the distance—she had to remind herself to keep the smile on her face. 

“I’m glad," she said, her voice cracking slightly before she took a deep breath to try again. “I’m glad to have the opportunity to travel the world,” she responded truthfully.

There was a long stretch of silence before he finally spoke again.

“But are you happy?”

She turned her face towards him and she felt her breath catch in her throat at the intensity in his eyes—the concern and worry flashing across briefly before it disappeared again. Instead, she forced herself to keep her voice light as she spoke as honestly as she could. “I remember every moment spent with you and I will _always_ cherish them.” She raised her hand and cupped his cheek in her palm—his skin was warm to the touch. “You make me happy, Cloud,” she admitted with a whisper.

His long blond hair swayed lightly in the gentle breeze, his eyes glowing brightly in the radiance of the sun—she realized then that she would never tire of watching him. She loved his angular face, his high cheekbones, his chiselled jawline. She loved the way he cared about her, the way he was so easily flustered, and the way that despite he was a man of little words, she was able to read him like an open book.

She loved him—had _always_ loved him.

Her heart swelled as she watched his handsome face, the emotions she was feeling at that moment almost overwhelming her.

“Back in Midgar,” he started before he paused, his voice low and calm as he looked at the bluebell closest to him. She thought back to that day when he picked flowers with her and they spent the day in Sector Five running errands—it felt so long ago now. And then his piercing gaze met hers again. “The flower you gave me—you said lovers used to give them when they were reunited...”

At his prodding look, she felt her heartbeat quicken and she suppressed the urge to look away.

“What'd you mean by that?”

She swallowed the uncomfortable feeling down her throat before she forced out a small, nervous giggle. “Oh, Cloud,” she said with a cheeky grin. “It’s just the language of flowers that people have come up with over the years. I didn’t mean anything by it, silly!”

“There’s more to it,” he insisted.

“Of course not. Like I’ve said, it’s just—”

“Aerith,” he interrupted, his unusually stern voice causing her to look away. “What’s going on?”

In the stillness that followed, she could hear her pulse thundering loudly and feel her heart racing. Steeling her resolve instead because she knew that things would only become more difficult as the days passed—as their journey progressed—she mustered the brightest smile she could. And then she plucked a small white daisy and placed it behind his left ear—the sight sent a sharp pang of fondness and sadness through her.

“It's nothing. _Really,"_ she said reassuringly as she stood up and dusted off her dress. "Anyway, I think we’ve dilly-dallied long enough. Let’s mosey on!” Without waiting for a response, she spun around, ready to join her other companions. Deep down, she knew she could only avoid the inevitable conversation for so long, but even so, she had no intentions of ever truly revealing the truth to him—what would that truly accomplish?

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist gently and the unexpected touch caused her to freeze momentarily. “When you’re ready, tell me. Deal?” he murmured near her ear, so understanding and heartfelt that it almost brought tears to her eyes. 

And then he let go and walked away without turning back.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in before casting one last glance at the fierce sun—she couldn't help but feel that it should have been raining instead. With a final look at the vivid fields, she trailed behind him, feeling more sombre than she had moments ago.

The truth was, it was too painful even for her to truly come to terms with her inescapable destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I wrote another Clerith. I was super inspired by all the kind comments last time I posted one <3\. Thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
> I have a few more ideas that are canon compliant, so I’m throwing this along with “Lonely Road” in a series just for organization's sake (I don't usually write AU, but watch me eat my words since it's Clerith and I've been shipping them since I was like, ten…). I’ll see how long it takes me to write out the others :) Again, thank you so much for all those lovely comments last time.
> 
> As usual, comments/kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
